


El Guerrero

by Pieri_Ale



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Teseo is Percy Jackson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/pseuds/Pieri_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y si Percy Jackson fuera más que eso. Qué pasaría si quien planeara el nacimiento de Percy fuera nada más y nada menos que Tritón. Y si Tritón le pide ayuda a cierto hermano suyo para hacer frente a la profecía. Lo único que puedo decir es que nada sera lo mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Guerrero

Una alta figura camina a través de un campo lleno de flores, se detiene al llegar a lo que parece ser una agradable laguna. El extraño está usando una gran capa oscura que lo cubre de la cabeza a los pies, sin embargo, por debajo de la capucha, se pueden apreciar dos fríos y analíticos ojos verdes.

Él mira a su alrededor como buscando algo. En eso otra figura sale de lo profundo del lago. Se trata de un joven hombre, no más de 20 años, era un par de centímetros más bajo que la primera figura, sus cabellos eran rebeldemente negros y sus ojos se un resplandeciente verde mar.

_-Pero miren lo que trajo la corriente-_ murmura el encapuchado

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-_ pregunta agresivo el joven

_-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermano mayor-_ reprende el otro sin emoción

_-Hasta donde recuerdo siempre renegaste de mí-_ se defiende el joven _-En serio Tritón, ¿por qué has venido hasta aquí? Es tu nueva forma de atormentarme_

_-No me estoy arriesgando a la furia de Hades y de nuestro padre solo para atormentarte, Teseo-_ le contesta el príncipe del mar

_-Entonces…-_ cuestiona dudoso Teseo

_-¿Te acuerdas de tu última petición? la que me hiciste antes de morir-_ Tritón espera a que su hermano afirme antes de continuar _-ya sé que pues hacer para redimirte_

_-¿En serio?-_ pregunta incrédulo _-no crees que ya es algo tarde para que lo haga, unos miles de años tarde-_ dice furioso

_-Hay una profecía-_ continua el dios como si su hermano no hubiera hablado _-una que involucra a un hijo de los tres grandes_

_-¿No han hecho un pacto para evitarla?­_ -cuestiona Teseo _-me parece haber escuchado a nuestro viejo tío quejándose de ello_

_-Él no ha sido tan idiota-_ responde Tritón _-tiene dos hijos, una niña llamaba Bianca de doce y un niño llamado Nico de diez-_ Tritón hace un amago a Teseo para que no lo interrumpa _-ambos nacieron antes del pacto, los llego a esconder en el Lotus antes de que nuestro comprensible rey los pulverice con sus rayitos-_ finaliza sarcásticamente

_-Ya veo, hay dos hijos de Hades que pueden salir en cualquier momento-_ comento analíticamente Teseo _-normalmente eso no te importaría, pero hay algo más verdad_

_-Hace seis años Zeus rompió el pacto-_ continuo Tritón _-una niña, Thalía_

_-Y hasta ahora papá ha logrado mantener sus pantalones cerrados-_ pregunta Teseo airadamente _-no puede creerlo_

_-Aun cuando te cueste hacerlo, es la verdad-_ dice Tritón seriamente _-padre no quiere que más de sus hijos tenga una trágica vida. Tú lo sabes lo horrible que suele ser la vida para los hijos de mar_

_-Si…lo sé-_ responde amargamente _-pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo_

_-De los dioses más antiguos un mestizo, llegara a los dieciséis contra todo pronóstico-_ comenzó Tritón a recitar-Y _en un sueño sin fin el mundo vera, el alma del héroe una hoja maldita habrá de segar, una sola decisión con sus días acabara, el Olimpo preservara o arrasara_

_-¿esa es la profecía?-_ pregunta Teseo medio temeroso

_-Los hijos de Hades tienen como defecto fatal el rencor, los de Zeus el orgullo-_ dice Tritón mirando fijamente a su hermano _-sin embargo, los de Poseidón tienen como defecto fatal la lealtad personal_

_-Solo un niño de padre podría salvar al Olimpo, eso es lo que me quieres decir-_ cuestiona Teseo aun confundido

_-Exacto_

_-¿Y esto que tiene que ver conmigo?-_ Teseo mira a su hermano unos segundos antes de que una idea cruce su mente _-ESTAS LOCO, NO PIENSO HACER ESO_

_-Teseo…_

_-NO, YA PASE POR ESO. NO HAY FORMA DE QUE VUELVA. YA CUMPLI SUS CAPRICHOS DURANTE MI VIDA-_ grita alterado el viejo héroe

_-Todo se destruirá-_ dice Tritón intentando hacer entrar en razón a su hermano

_-NO ME IMPORTA_

_-Es la única forma de redimirte Teseo-_ continua el dios _-la única_

_-¿Por qué yo?-_ pregunta con la derrota brillando en sus ojos _-¿por qué no alguno de los otros? No puedo hacerlo Tritón-_ Teseo siente como su voz se quiebra y un nudo se forma en su garganta _-no puedo volver, por favor hermano…no me hagas hacerlo_

_-Lo siento Teseo-_ murmura Tritón con lastima _-pero no le confiaría esta tarea a nadie más. Eres mi hermano favorito y me duele tener que hacerte esto…pero es necesario_

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-_ murmura el héroe

_-Ya sabes a donde tienes que ir_ -le responde el dios _-debes hacerlo ahora, me las ingenie para escogerle una mortal adecuada al padre_

_-Recuérdame sacarle en cara que fue su hijo quien le consiguió una cita-_ dice Teseo en un tono falso de burla

_-No será necesario-_ comenta sacando un frasco de su túnica _-bebe esto y podrás recordarlo_

_-No se puede recordar una vez…_

_-Es una pócima especial de Hécate-_ lo corta Tritón _-bebe y podrás recordar absolutamente todo_

_-No será algo raro que…_

_-Recordaras todo cuando entres en tu herencia-_ lo vuelve a cortar Tritón

_-Has pensado en todo-_ mascullo Teseo

_-No mandaría a mi pequeño hermano sin un plan bien diseñado-_ le responde _-ahora bebe_

Teseo mira fijamente el frasco, aun medio dudoso lo sujeta y de un trago acaba con su contenido. Tritón lo sostiene del brazo y se transporta hasta la orilla de un río.

_-¿Seguro que funcionara?-_ pregunta dudoso el héroe

_-Muy seguro-_ contesta el dios antes de tirar en un abrazo a su hermano _-cuídate Teseo, ven a buscarme tan pronto como puedas_

_-Eres un buen hermano Tritón, no importa lo que todo el mundo crea-_ le contesta el héroe devolviéndole el abrazo

Suavemente Teseo se separa de su hermano y se sumerge en las profundidades del río Leto para seguir su camino.

*******

Ocho meses después en un hospital de Nueva York, una joven mujer acaba de dar a luz. El médico que la atiende le entrega un pequeño bebe.

_-¿Cómo va a llamar a su hijo Sra. Jackson?-_ pregunta el galeno

_-Mi bebe-_ murmura la mujer viendo la pequeña pelusilla negra que sobre sale de su cabecita- _lo llamare…-_ calla durante unos segundos, mirando fascinada dos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes que la miran como si estuviera guardando el mayor de los secretos _-Perseo…Perseo Alexis Jackson-_ murmura abrazando levemente a su bebe

_-Un nombre muy peculiar-_ murmura el medico sonriendo levemente

Sally Jackson tenía un buen motivo para los nombres elegidos. Ambos griegos, ambos con un gran significado. Perseo, el destructor, nombre del único semidiós con un final feliz, aquel que arraso con todos sus enemigos; eso es lo que ella quería para su hijo un final feliz y la fuerza para sobrevivir. Alexis había sido elegido por su libro favorito “Zorba, el Griego” del escritor Nikos Kazantzakis. Pero también había sido porque su significado era el que protege. Porqué ella quería que su hijo no solo tuviera la fuerza necesaria para sobrevivir, sino que tuviera también los motivos para ello.

Poco sabía ella que los nombres elegidos ayudarían a cumplir un propósito trazado. Nunca imagino que su pequeño Percy era mucho más que eso. Nunca llego a pensar que en sus brazos descansaba aquel que salvaría al Olimpo, nunca llego a pensar que su pequeño bebe había protegido al Olimpo hace milenios atrás. Nunca se imaginó que su hijo alguna vez fue llamado Teseo.


End file.
